Episodes And Seasons
Season 1 - The Beginning of the End [[Pilot|'Pilot']] Weird reports of zombie-like behaviour spread across the United States while the Halkett Family is going through a hard time. [[Here's Not Here|'Here's Not Here']] Johnathon and Mindy head to the Military camp but find something bad. [[Thank You|'Thank You']] While John and Mindy continue there search for a place to call home they run into a familiar face. [[Plan B|'Plan B']] The group now needs a new plan if they want to find a place to call home. [[East|'East']] The group head East to find a community but on the way stumble across bad people. [[This New World|'This New World']] The group is now close to the community but there is still one thing blocking the way. Season 2 - Kill The Dead. Fight The Living. [[A New Day|'A New Day']] 5 Months Later. [[When The Dead Come Knocking|'When The Dead Come Knocking']] The group is faced with a troubling task to wipe out a massive horde but David isn't so keen about it. [[Some Guy|'Some Guy']] While Cindy wanders through the forest, she finds something or someone. [[Tell It To The Frogs|'Tell It To The Frogs']] Martian and Maggie are trapped in between guns and zombies while Cindy is in a even worse situation. [[Wildfire|'Wildfire']] The Communities clash. [[What Comes After|'What Comes After']] What Comes After. [[The Hunt|'The Hunt']] Chris and Matthew are hunted by some unknown people. [[Say Yes|'Say Yes']] Cindy is faced with a difficult decision. [[The Plan|'The Plan']] The People of Knox make a plan to destroy The Guardian Angels. War People's skills are put to the test. Season 3 - Community Seed The group lives a more peaceful life at Knox and strives to hold onto humanity. Walk With Me While Ella is on a supply run she finds something that could change the lives of the people in the community; Chris meets people at the front gates of Knox while on lookout. Hounded Ella goes after the person that stole supplies from a nearby community. Killer Within Martian, David and Tyler try to find out who killed Scott. I Ain't a Judas Tyler finally has a lead on who killed Scott; Ella tells John about a new community. Eye of the Beholder John sets up a meeting place where he can meet the leader of the new community. 100 Tobin decides he is done with Knox and sneaks out through a broken part of one of the walls. Judge, Jury, Executioner The group has to decide what to do to the person that killed Scott. Infected The People Of Knox are faced with a sickness that spreads around the community. 30 Days Without An Accident People flee; People turn; People die Season 4 - The Next World Four Walls and a Roof 2 MONTHS LATER. John, Maggie, David and Martian go on a supply run and come across a church; Tobin and Chris find a bridge; Tyler reflects; Lori settles into Bartertown; Cindy takes lead of the construction team. The Saviour of the Human Race Father settles into Knox but not everyone likes him. Always Accountable John and Tyler try to recover a van that crashed into a ditch; Tobin and Chris talk to Cindy about fixing up the bridge. Twice As Far Lori tries to prove that she is a leader to Violet; David pays his respects to Matthew and Ella; Chris tries to break up a fight. Them John tries to restore peace between the communities. Remember Violet tries to get her people to remember a time when they were happy. Forget John and Violet try to convince people to forget each others differences. Spend John and Violet talk about getting people to spend time with each other. Try The communities try to have a "Community Day" but not everyone gets along. Conquer John and Violet try to conquer the disagreements between each others communities. Season 5 - A New Beginning A New Beginning John and his group make a risky run into Washington, D.C. to search for materials to fix up a part of the West Wall. 730 Days Tobin and Chris take their scavenging crew out to hunt for deer; David counts the days since the zombies attack; Maggie and Tyler build up their relationship. Now Father Ethan doesn't want the church to be used as a Medical Area; Violet holds the 3rd Annual Community Day. Heads Up David thinks about Martian. Start to Finish FLASHBACK: Trouble finds its way into Knox with a threat that may be too big to defeat. No Way Out FLASHBACK: Now that zombies have shown up inside the gates of Knox, John and the other survivors are scared and outnumbered. 18 John meets a survivor out in the woods. Monsters John introduces the survivor to Knox; Maggie and Tyler talk; Cindy and Tobin decide to fix up a house on Andrea Street; Chris finds a secret stash of supplies. Violet helps Lori fix an engine. Sleigh Ride The People Of Knox have a Christmas Party but problems arise. This Land Is Our Land To save one of their own, John's group must venture outside the walls; their experience changes their lives forever. Season 6 - Rise Up Something To Fear As the members of the group remain helpless, Louis takes action that will forever haunt those who survive. The Cell A new group of survivors seem to have it all in their impressive community; however, there is a price. Buried The group has a burial for Chris. Service The remaining members of the group try to keep it together in Alexandria; they receive a sobering visit. March To War Louis's unwelcome visit to Knox continues as other members scavenge for supplies; things quickly spin out of control. Road in the Road John and Violet talk about the plan to go to war with Louis. New Best Friends While searching for a missing Alexandrian, John and his group encounter new people. The Man, The Widow, and John The three communities surprise attack Louis's community. How it's Gotta Be The three leaders talk about the war situation. War Never Changes The Scavengers attack Knox but The Milta is ready. Season 7 - All Out War Rise Up John and his group, along with Tradesburg and Blissville, have banded together to bring the fight to Louis and his community. Dead or Alive Or Louis talks to his people about his plans to destroy the enemy. The Damned The plan involving Knoxers, Tradesburgs and Blissvilles unfolds. Monster Enemies from a outpost are captured and taken to Tradesburg. Mercy The Scavengers surprise John and the communities by showing up to Knox with guns and explosives. What Happened and What's Going On John faces new difficulties after a battle; the fight continues in other communities as core members face hard decisions. Do Not Send Us Astray Trouble arises when unexpected visitors arrive at Blissvile and the community is thrust into action; heartbreaking discoveries are made. Still Gotta Mean Something Louis has to enlist the help of his lieutenants in solving a huge issue facing the Sanctuary; John and the group begin to enact a plan. The Last Stand Part 1 The communities join forces in the last stand against the Scavengers as all-out war unfolds. The Last Stand Part 2 The communities join forces in the last stand against the Scavengers as all-out war unfolds.